


The Notebook

by GoddessofBirth



Series: family!verse [5]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Adam being horrified, Anniversary, F/M, Family, Future Fic, Gen, Hints of what's to come, Humor, Jackson being amused, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-18
Updated: 2012-05-18
Packaged: 2017-11-05 13:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/407185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessofBirth/pseuds/GoddessofBirth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson decides it's time to give Adam the secret to a perfect date night with Lydia.  Whether Adam wants it or not.  Which he doesn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Notebook

**Author's Note:**

> Really just a fluffy kind of fic set in the future of family!verse, when all the Bad Things have been settled. For now.

Adam is just hanging up from a video conference call when the doorbell rings, and he strips off his button up shirt and tie as he walks down the stairs to answer it, making a half-hearted effort to throw them in the direction of the closet as he goes. They fall short, of course, because he's a room and a half away, and even werewolf skills don't make up for Lydia's tricky and devious decorating strategies. He'll either get to it later, or Lydia will see it when she gets home, and she'll get The Look and things will go downhill in all the best possible ways.

 

On second thought, he'll definitely let them stay, and he makes a mental note to check and see if they still have enough repair supplies from the last time they left holes in the walls, or if he'll have to make an early morning run to Derek's instead.

 

Thoughts pleasantly occupied, he's lulled into a false sense of security when he scents either Kellen or Jackson at the door, and doesn't bother checking the peep hole before swinging it open. It's just Jackson, which makes sense, since Kellen works, while Jackson stays home like some kind of...house husband. Only Stiles and Lydia are privileged enough to get to make jokes about that, though, otherwise Kellen goes from zero to bitch face faster than a demon can make a crossroads deal, so Adam just nods a 'Hello' and opens the door wider.

 

It's then that he realizes Jackson is practically _bouncing_ on his heels, his hands hidden behind his back and an evil smirk on his face as he slips in the house, careful to keep his front angled toward Adam. A smirking Jackson is never a good thing – it usually means he and Lydia are up to something – so Adam just smirks back and takes the first verbal swing.

 

'What's up, Bambi?'

 

Jackson's expression immediately goes dark, because no one's supposed to know about Kellen's nickname for him, except Kellen accidentally calls him that one Sunday dinner, so now  _everyone_ knows. While liberal threats and sensitivity have managed to quell most friends and family into pretending they  _don't_ , Adam's been a big brother too long not to exploit the hell out of that shit whenever he can. His victory is short lived though, because Jackson rallies, manages to give the impression he's just flipped Adam off without having moved a finger, and then grins, big and evil.

 

'I brought you a present.' He whips his hand out from behind his back and brandishes a thin, rectangular package, wrapped in some kind of generic pink paper.

 

Adam eyes it, and him, suspiciously. 'Why?'

 

'Well,' Jackson draws out, 'I know it's a pretty big day for you and Lydia this weekend, what with the whole anniversary of the very first time you banged each other and all – ' Jackson shrugs carelessly as he flips the package from hand to hand – 'and you know how Lydia likes those important occasions to be perfect. Luckily for you, I'm in your corner, and I've still got the advantage on Lydia-lore.'

 

Adam growls at that, because the last thing he wants to think about is the awkward fact that the woman he loves used to sleep with the boy his brother loves, because that just reminds him of all the other just-this-side-of-creepy relationships that abound between the three packs that have taken up residence in Beacon Hills and the surrounding area. 

 

This, he thinks, is his life. And it's nothing at all like he ever imagined, and there are parts of it he still pretends aren't happening around him, but he has Lydia, and his family is whole, so he's willing to put up with the other unfortunate parts, Hunters and werewolves alike.

 

Jackson acts completely oblivious to his irritation, and maybe he actually is – of the two of them, it was Kellen, and not Adam, who had the not-so-mini-meltdown when he first learned about Jackson and Lydia's past, in a display that is a good reminder of the old adage that still waters run deep. For a very few dangerous moments, Adam had come close to having to choose between Kellen and Lydia.

 

He's forever grateful it wasn't a choice he was forced to make, because while the decision may have been murky then, it isn't at all now, and he swallows bile when he considers the slim possibility he wouldn't have  _this_ .

 

Jackson is watching him expectantly, so Adam grimaces and waves a hand at him to continue.

 

'I am, out of solemn respect for our familial bonds, giving you the secret to every date with Lydia. Every. Date.' The smirk is back, but Jackson's trying very hard to rein it in, as he hands the package to Adam. 'Found it when Kellen and I were cleaning out my old room. Saved it for a special occasion.'

 

Adam lets one claw extend to cut through tape and paper, and pulls out a battered, well used DVD case. He stares at the title for a very long time before he looks up to see Jackson biting his lip to keep from laughing.

 

' _The Notebook_ .,' Adam says flatly, holding the case away from his body with a thumb and forefinger, because if it gets too close, who knows how many Nicholas Sparks' germs might infect him.

 

'Yep. It's Lydia's favorite movie. I'm surprised she's let you off the hook this long.' Jackson leans in conspiratorially and whispers 'She has all the lines memorized. She'll want you to quote them with her.'

 

'I hate this movie.'

 

'Every man hates that movie.' Jackson deadpans. 'Better learn to love it though.' Then he adds breezily as he starts to head back out the door. 'By the way, I told Lydia I was giving it to you, so don't think you can rid of it. Remember this the next time you think it's funny to send our dads on a collision course.'

 

'Oh my  _God_ . That was an  _accident_ . This...this is  _malicious_ , you dickhead.'

 

'Yeah,' Jackson says, as he continues to walk backwards down the steps. 'It is. Have fun with that. Happy fuck-iversary; see you guys Sunday. Give Lydia our love.' And with that he sprints off into the woods, in the direction of the house he and Kellen share with Derek and Stiles and the rest of Derek's pack, giving a jaunty backwave as an afterthought.

 

Adam debates going after him, but instead calls Lydia for help in planning their next move in this juvenile prank war the four of them have been engaged in for the last year. He snickers as he dials the number, because he knows something Jackson doesn't. Adam doesn't hate  _The Notebook_ just because it's an overly sentimental, contrived piece of crap, although that would be reason enough. No, he hates that fucking movie because Kellen made him sit through it nine times in the theater and then wore out two DVDs before Kellen finally gave up the habit.

 

Must be time to invite his brother and Jackson over for a movie night.

 


End file.
